The Incuvamp
by flexo WKS
Summary: Harusnya Sehun takut, harusnya ia menggigil tapi itu justru tidak ia rasakan. Apa ia memang sudah benar-benar gila akan seorang Kim Jongin?
1. Chapter 1

The Incuvamp

Jika orang-orang biasanya ke perpustakaan itu untuk membaca buku, berbeda dengan Sehun. Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sering ke tempat ini bukan untuk membaca atau meminjam lembaran kertas yang di jilid jadi satu itu. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat. Sama sekali bukan gayanya. Lalu kenapa dia jadi senang sekali ke Perpustakaan di jam istirahat, padahal perutnya dalam keadaan lapar tak tertahaankan?

Itu semua karena Mr. Oh ini sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi anehnya kali ini pada seorang namja. Awalnya ia tidak terima. Tapi semakin ia berusaha menolaknya semakin ia memikirkan orang itu. Biar bagaimanapun juga laki-laki itu sangat keren menurut Sehun. Tapi sayang sekali mereka ada pada level yang berbeda. Itu membuatnya yang memang sudah pemalu jadi semakin malu hanya untuk sekedar berkata 'Hey!'. Memangnya siapa dia? Kenal juga tidak.

Jongin itu pintar sangat pintar hingga membuat guru sekalipun terlihat bodoh jika berdebat dengannya. Jika biasanya seorang siswa yang akan was-was jika pelajaran di mulai, tapi berbeda dengan Jongin. Sang Guru lah yang akan ketakutan setiap kali akan memasuki kelasnya.

Lagi-lagi dia tertidur. Apa dia sangat lelah pikir Sehun. Pasti jadi orang pintar itu sangat melelahkan, makanya Sehun tidak mau. Dia itu gampang stress. Jadi ia menghindari berfikir terlalu keras.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini Sehun terus saja mengamati Jongin. Dan kadang ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan laki-laki itu. Bukan, bukan wajahnya yang terlalu tampan itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajah Jongin. Bagi Sehun, wajah Jongin adalah hal terindah dalam masa muda nya.

Bolehkah ia mendekat? Jongin kan sedang tidur. Sekali saja.

Ia ingin melihat pujaan hatinya itu dari jarak dekat. Kalu ia beruntung mungkin bisa menyentuh ujung rambut Jongin. Itu saja mungkin sudah membuat Sehun menjaga jarinya agar tidak terkontaminsi dengan apapun dan untuk alasan apapun.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kenapa tiba-tiba langkah kakinya jadi se berisik ini? Apa mungkin itu hanya perasaan Sehun saja karena merasa terlalu gugup? Yang manapun itu, Sehun merasa khawatir Jongin akan terbangun karena suara sepatunya.

Mata Sehun memandang takjub ke arah pangerannya itu. Rambutnya terlihat sangat lembut. Hitam kelam dan sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya sangat tampan dari jarak sedekat ini. Sehun jadi berdebar. Ia tidak percaya bisa berjarak sedekat ini dengan Jongin. Bagaimana jadinya jika ia menyentuhnya? Bisa-bisa jantungnya meledak karena berdetak terlalu cepat. Kenapa ia tak mencobanya saja? Jarang sekali ia bisa seberani ini. Sedikit saja pasti tidak akan ketahuan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pelan. Sangat hati-hati seperti akan menangkap kupu-kupu, meskipun kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya sudah terlalu banyak.

GREBBB!

Tangan Sehun serasa tersengat listrik. Kim Jongin memegang tangannya, mencengkram kalau orang lain bilang. Tapi Sehun menolak menyebut itu cengkraman. Mata itu terbuka. Kornea hitam kelam segelap malam. Memandangnya tajam penuh ancaman yang tak Sehun sadari. Satu hal yang ia tahu. Ia sedang terpesona.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya dari pengaruh karisma Jongin, barulah Sehun gugup bukan main. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa Jongin terbangun? Padahal Sehun belum sempat menyentuhnya. Sama sekali belum menempel. Apa sebenarnya ia tidak tidur? Matilah kau Oh Sehun. Hello? Ada yang jual karung? Sehun ingin menutupi wajahnya dengan karung saja.

"ARGHHH...!"

Sehun berteriak kesakitan ketika pemuda idamanya itu melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia duga. Jongin menggigit jari Sehun. Bahkan mengulumnya. Menyesap cairan merah yang keluar dari jari tangannya. Sehun ingin menarik tangannya tapi gengaman Jongin terlalu kencang. Seperti borgol. Meskipun Sehun kadang berlebihan, tapi kali ini keadaanya memang begitu adanya.

Sehun mencoba lagi menarik tangannya dan membuat Jongin terkejut. Sehun jadi bingung. Harusnya ia yang terkejut. Bukan Jongin. Laki-laki itu menatap Sehun tajam membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Apa? Bahkan ia belum sempat menyentuhnya. Kenapa Jongin melihatnya seperti itu. Harusnya itu bagian Sehun, tapi Jongin malah merebutnya.

"Kau, kenapa bisa ada disini?" Suaranya sangat sexy. Persis di mimpi Sehun. Jangan tanya mimpi yang seperti apa. Sehun tidak akan mau menjawab.

"I, ini perpustakaan,.. a... aku tentu saja sedang.. mencari... mencari buku," Sehun mendesah lega meskipun perkataannya tidak terlalu lancar. Tapi setidaknya dia punya alasan.

"Jongin ssi, tanganku, bisa kau lepaskan?"

Mata hitam Jongin berubah jadi semerah darah. Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun. Mendekap tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kemudian dunia seperti berputar sangat cepat di mata Sehun. Telinganya berdenging nyaring. Ia pusing. Rasanya mau muntah. Apa yang terjadi? Sehun bingung. Sangat-sangat bingung sampai ia rasa otaknya overload.

BLAAASHHHHH!

Mata Sehun terkerjab. Sekali, dua kali. What the hell? Ia ada di atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit? Wae? Apa dia bermimpi? Karena sekeras apapun ia berfikir ini sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal. Mulutnya menganga lebar tidak percaya.

"Mwoya? Apa aku bermimpi?" Sehun memukul-mukul pipinya.

"Kau tidak mimpi," Sehun berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan sangat keren. Lihatlah bagaimana cara kaki jenjangnya itu melangkah indah. Seperti model. Model profesional. Sekali lagi, Sehun terpesona.

"Mwoya? Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi?" Ia memang menyukai Jongin, tapi kali ini ia lebih memilih melangkah mundur meski Sang Pangeran tengah mendekat padanya.

"Aku bukan manusia," Kata Jongin pelan. Sehun terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Ia yakin sekarang ini pasti mimpi. Meskipun apa yang ia rasakan terlalu nyata.

Jongin mendekat. Dia bisa merasakannya. Detak jantung yang meningkat. Suara aliran pembuluh darah yang merdu. Kira-kira apa golongan darah Sehun? Kalau dari rasanya, Jongin kira itu O. Manis, tapi punya Sehun itu terlalu manis.

"Kau tahu kan? Vampir?" Bisik Jongin pelan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ia terlalu gugup untuk bersuara. Bukan karena takut pada Jongin. Sama sekali bukan. Tapi karena jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Jongin hingga ia dapat mencium aroma pemuda itu. Apa ya? Sehun rasa ini bau bunga mawar. Romantis sekali.

"Gampangnya, aku itu satu jenis dengan vampir."

"Harusnya aku aman-aman saja kalau kau tidak muncul tiba-tiba. Jadi Oh Sehun, Jika sampai kau memberitahu tentang diriku..."

Jongin menjeda ucapannya. Menyeringai lalu mengendus leher Sehun. Menjilat leher putih itu kemudian mengecupnya. Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mematung dengan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Harusnya Sehun takut, harusnya ia menggigil tapi itu justru tidak ia rasakan. Apa ia memang sudah benar-benar gila akan seorang Kim Jongin?

"Kalau itu terjadi, aku akan menghisap darahmu sampai kering. Arraseo?"

"Nne,.. a... arraseo..."

BLAASHH!

Lagi, mata Sehun seperti berputar dan telinganya berdenging. Jongin membawanya kembali ke sekolah. Tapi bukan di perpustakaan. Mereka di toilet. Di bilik yang sama. Dan ini sangat sempit.

BLAASHHH

Jongin menghilang. Dia benar-benar menghilang.

…

.

…

Kenapa? Kenapa Sehun merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya. Di kelas, di koridor, di halaman, di toilet, bahkan di kamarnya. Ia jadi bergidik sendiri. Ditambah lagi otaknya yang masih bertanya-tanya apa kejadian yang ia alami kemarin dengan Jongin itu nyata atau tidak.

PLAKK

"Hyaaaaaaa!"

"Ya, Oh Sehun, ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya menepuk punggungmu tahu." Gadis di sebelah Sehun cemberut.

"W waeyeo Krystal-si?"

"Kau tidak sadar?"

"A apa, sadar kenapa?"

"Kim Jongin, dari tadi ia terus melihatmu."

Sehun menoleh. Memutar pandangannya mencari Jongin tapi tiadak ada sama sekali. Apa Krystal berbohong?

"Tidak ada, jangan mengigau. Ini masih siang Krys,.."

"Eh, tadi, tadi aku melihatnya... di.. dimana dia?" Gadis itu bingung. Tapi ia yakin tadi melihat Jongin yang sedang menatap Sehun tajam.

"Tidak ada Jongin disini. Jangan melawak." Sehun melangkah pergi, ia harus ke perpustakaan.

Tapi ia mendesah kecewa ketika tidak ada Jongin di sana. Kenapa? Kenapa ia justru mencari Jongin lagi? Harusnya ia pergi jauh-jauh dari Vampir itu kan? Tapi ia justru semakin memikirkan Jongin setelah berinteraksi dengannya. Itu adalah momen terindah sepanjang hidupnya.

"Mencariku? Oh Sehun?" Bisik Jongin dari belakang Sehun.

"A... aniyeo.."

Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup nafas dalam di ceruk leher Sehun. Membuat pemuda itu bergidik. Antara terangsang dan ketakutan. Perutnya terasa panas hingga ke pipinya. Kulit putihnya itu memerah.

"Katakan padaku? Kenapa kau selalu mengamatiku beberapa hari ini?"

Tangan Jongin melingkar di perut Sehun. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Sehun kacau. Dadanya berdebar tak keruan. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia bisa mati jika Jongin tetap bergeming seperti itu. Ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi Sehun. Tapi juga menyenangkan. Jujur ia menyukainya.

"Aku tidak mengamatimu," Sehun berujar dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau bohong, aku tahu itu. Jadi jangan mencoba menipuku," Sehun menelan ludahnya ketika suara sexy itu terdengar olehnya.

Apa dia harus bilang sekarang? Apa dia harus mengakuinya? Tapi Jongin itu bukan manusia. Bagaimana jika darahnya benar-benar dihisap sampai habis jika ia membuat Jongin marah. Lagi pula, ia akan terlihat konyol. Mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi kapan lagi ia punya kesempatan seperti ini? Terlalu berharga untuk di abaikan.

"A, aku... aku menyukaimu.."

Andai Sehun melihatnya. Seringaian aneh di bibir Jongin saat ini. Benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan.

Jongin melepas pelukannya. Dan ia sudah berada di hadapan Sehun saat ini. Sangat tiba-tiba. Sehun bisa sakit jantung kalau yang ada di depan matanya bukan wajah tampan Jongin.

"Meskipun kau tahu aku bukan manusia?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Oh Sehun, ayo kita berkencan!"

Mulut Sehun terbuka lebar. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Ia tidak ingin terbangun jika ini benar-benar mimpi.

...

.

...

To Be Continued~~

.

.

.

Apa ini? Saya juga tidak tahu.


	2. Chapter 2

The Incuvamp

.

.

.

.

.

Kencan? Bukankah itu artinya mereka nanti akan pacaran. Sehun masih tak percaya. Sama sekali tak masuk dalam otak pas-pasannya itu. Perkataan Jongin itu sungguh diluar dugaan terbaiknya. Bahkan menghayalkannya saja ia tak berani.

"Kencan? Denganmu?"

"Tidak mau?" Tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Kapan? Dimana? Jam berapa?" Sehun bertanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Jongin tersenyum geli mendapati reaksi Sehun yang berlebihan. Setampan itu kah dirinya? Ia tahu, ia sadar diri jika ia memang tampan. Tapi tak menyangka ketampanannya itu bisa berefek sedemikian hebat nya pada seorang laki-laki.

"Apa kau begitu sangat amat menyukaiku?"

"Tidak seperti itu sebenarnya. Hanya, hanya sedikit saja," Sehun berujar sambil membuang muka dari Jongin. Ia merasa sangat konyol. Memalukan. Dari awal memang sudah memalukan bukan?

"Nanti, sepulang sekolah. Ku tunggu di sini."

BLAASHHHHHH

Hilang. Jongin menghilang meninggalkan debaran tak beraturan di dada Sehun. Ia tersenyum malu meski tak ada siapapun di perpustakaan saat ini. Kim Jongin. Ia akan berkencan dengan Jongin. Satu hal yang harus Sehun lakukan. Tidak terlihat terlalu tertarik. Ia harus jual mahal.

...

.

...

Sehun mengintip. Ia bersembunyi di balik salah satu bilik membaca menunggu Jongin datang. Ia sudah berada di tempat ini sejak bel pertama berbunyi, tapi kemudian menyadari betapa ia terlihat konyol datang secepat itu.

Ia sangat malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sembunyi tentu saja." Jawab Sehun sambil tetap fokus mencari Jongin.

"Kenapa sembunyi segala?"

"Agar Jongin tidak tahu aku datang terlalu awal."

"Itu percuma saja."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Memangnya kau ini Kim Jong...," Sehun menjeda perkataannya ketika melihat dengan siapa ia berbicara dari tadi.

"Jongin?"

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dengan sedikit kikuk. Tetap saja, ini pertama kalinya ia pergi kencan. Biasanya ia akan tidur dengan siapa saja tanpa perlu ada kencan terlebih dahulu. Entahlah, ia terlalu tertarik dengan darah Sehun, atau memang secara tak sadar sudah jatuh dalam pesona polos namja pucat itu. Mungkin dia hanya tergoda dengan urat nadi di bawah kulit leher Sehun, atau memang ia menyukai sensasi aneh yang timbul ketika ia mencium leher jenjang itu? Ia tak terlalu yakin.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun memecah lamunan Jongin.

"Kemana saja. Aku bisa membawamu kemana saja."

"Ayo ketaman hiburan?" Sehun nampak ceria.

"Apa kita ini bocah SMP? Kenapa ke taman hiburan?" Jongin berhenti sejenak.

Sebenarnya itu karena Sehun pikir ke tempat ramai akan lebih aman daripada tempat sepi. Jujur ia merasa takut ketika tangan dingin Jongin menyeretnya meninggalkan sekolah. Wajar bukan?

"Kau bilang tadi kemana saja," Sehun mencoba berargumen.

"Arraseo, tunjukan jalanya."

"Apa kita tidak bisa menghilang seperti kemarin itu?"

"Aku belum pernah kesana, jadi tidak bisa."

Sehun tertunduk menahan tawa.

"Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik Jongin semakin jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolah. Mengabaikan letupan-letupan kegembiraan yang memenuhi setiap inci rongga dadanya. Ia berkencan dengan Kim Jongin. Ia berkencan, benaknya terus saja mengulangi kalimat itu hingga mungkin sudah mencapai ratusan kali. Di belakangnya, Jongin mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan wajah datar.

...

.

...

Terlalu ramai. Terlalu terang. Terlalu terbuka. Terlalu berisik. Itulah yang Jongin keluhkan dari tadi. Cuacanya sangat cerah hingga padangannya kadang jadi kabur. Ia memang bisa bertahan di bawah teriknya sinar matahari, tapi tidak yang secerah ini. Selain itu ia tidak terlalu suka tempat seperti ini. Terlalu banyak bau manusia yang tercampur memenuhi hidungnya hingga kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia jadi ingin muntah meskipun tak yakin akan ada sesuatu apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Hanya Sehun, hanya Sehun yang menurutnya sedang bersenang-senang. Seperti sedang fokus dalam dunianya sendiri dan lupa jika ia tengah berada dalam sebuah kencan. Kencan apanya? Ini namanya mengasuh bayi. Memangnya ini Hello Baby apa?

"Bisakah kita istirahat?" Kata Jongin agak keras.

"Wae?"

"Apa Kau tidak lelah heuh?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Ayo istirahat, atau aku akan mati kekeringan."

Sehun mendapati wajah Jongin yang nampak lemah. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa akan hal ini? Bukankah vampir itu lemah akan cahaya matahari. Sehun tahu ia itu bodoh. Tapi kali ini ia merasa menjadi lebih bodoh dari pada biasanya. Ia mungkin saja membuat Jongin mati.

Sehun panik. Ia mencari-cari tempat teduh tapi letaknya terlalu jauh. Sedetik kemudian tangannya membawa Jongin menuju bianglala. Hanya itu yang dapat ia jangkau. Tempat paling teduh yang terdekat.

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Ini, tempat yang paling dekat yang aku lihat. Kau baik-baik saja?" Wajah Sehun nampak khawatir.

"Jangan berlebihan, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Jongin memalingkan mukanya. Tidak ingin Sehun melihat wajah berserinya.

"Maaf."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu entah sudah bermenit-menit berlalu. Jongin yang malas membuka mulutnya, dan Sehun yang terlalu gugup karena terkurung di satu tempat dengan Jongin. Tapi rasa penasaran Sehun lebih mendominasi ketimbang kegugupannya. Ia penasaran kenapa Jongin mengajaknya kencan.

"Jongin ssi, kenapa kau, ehm mengajakku berkencan?" Suaranya pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu. Hanya ingin saja."

Jongin menarik lengan Sehun, membawanya duduk disampingnya. Mencumbu bibir tipis Sehun dengan tiba-tiba. Ini yang namanya kencan bagi Jongin. Saling bersentuhan. Sehun meronta. Ia mendorong tubuh Jongin sekuat tenaga. Mukanya merah padam. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia malu, dan juga sangat gugup. Dahinya mengernyit ketika bibir tipisnya itu terasa perih karena digigit Jongin. Ia mengaduh, tapi justru tedengar seperti desahan karena mulutnya di bungkam bibir tebal Jongin. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin ketika ia rasa nafasnya sudah mencapai batas. Ia butuh oksigen.

Nafas Sehun tersengal, ia seperti habis lari marathon antar kota. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang tenang-tenang saja. Bibirnya terasa asin karena darahnya masih menetes. Jongin mengangkat dagunya, menjilat darah Sehun, menyesapnya sekilas.

"Ke, kenapa kau menciumku?" Sehun berucap dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur.

"Wae? Itu yang namanya kencan bukan?" Jongin memasang wajah masam. Ia tidak suka ada yang menganggunya ketika ia sedang merasakan kesenangan. Termasuk si objek kesenangan itu sendiri.

Bianglala yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tepat waktu. Jongin berjalan begitu saja mencari pintu keluar tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Sehun. Langkahnya semakin cepat tanpa peduli Sehun yang masih mematung dengan bibir berdenyut nyeri. Ia harus segera pergi sejauh mungkin hingga bau darah Sehun tak tercium lagi. Dan ketika keramaian tak memperhatikannya, ia menerobos ruang hampa yang penuh dengan cahaya putih menyilaukan. Menuju tempat amannya untuk menenangkan diri. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia lepas kendali. Hampir saja ia menggigit ceruk leher Sehun untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak darah. Hampir saja ia tergoda untuk menjadi seorang terkutuk sejati. Tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah mau. Itu sangat menjijikkan. Harusnya ia tak mengajak Sehun kencan. Itu sama saja seperti bunuh diri.

...

.

...

Jongin sudah lama sekali tidak meminum darah. Darah manusia tentu saja. Ia tidak mau minum darah binatang sampai kapanpun karena itu sangat menjijikkan untuknya. Dan kemarin itu sangat luar biasa. Entah karena sudah lama tidak minum darah, atau karena darah Sehun itu benar-benar manis?

Apakah Jongin itu vampir? Sebenarnya bukan meskipun ia berkata demikian pada Sehun. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah juga karena darah makhluk itu mengalir di tubuhnya. Ia setengah vampir. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa bergabung dengan golongan yang ia anggap sangat angkuh itu. Mereka tidak mau menerima Jongin sebagai bagian dari jenis mereka. Dan Jongin juga tidak sudi bergabung dengan para vampir itu. Mereka itu terkutuk meskipun dirinya juga begitu. Tapi ia tidak memintanya. Ia tidak minta terlahir sebagai makhluk setengah-setengah seperti ini. Mungkin lebih baik ia terlahir sebaga manusia saja. Walaupun menurutnya manusia itu makhluk konyol dan lemah, juga sangat bodoh.

Lalu darah makhluk jenis apa yang mengalir di separuh tubuh Jongin? Manusia? Tidak. Itu terlalu sederhana untuk di tolak kaum vampir. Mungkin ia masih bisa di terima sebagai budak jika memang begitu.

Jongin itu juga punya darah incubus. Iblis jantan yang hidup dengan menyerap energi manusia melalui berhubungan seks. Dia seorang incuvamp-incubus vampir-, istilah yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Yah, selama ini dia hidup seperti itu, karena minum darah terlalu beresiko. Ia bisa di tangkap Vaiha, kelompok konyol bentukan manusia yang memburu para vampir. Kacau, hidupnya sangat kacau. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya harus jatuh cinta? Apa mereka tidak bisa mencintai sesama jenisnya saja? Karena cinta mereka ia tercipta. Karena cinta mereka ia jadi terasingkan. Lebih baik ia tidak ada saja bukan?

"Mau berburu Kai?" Seseorang muncul dari belakang Jongin.

"Aku tidak berburu, kau tahu itu kan? Lay?"

Pemuda pucat itu terkekeh geli. Namanya Lay, ia vampir tapi tidak masalah dengan Jongin yang lebih ia kenal dengan nama Kai. Menurutnya Jongin itu sangat keren. Di musuhi vampir, tidak di sukai incubus dan ancaman bagi Vaiha.

"Ayolah, sekali saja, Vaiha tidak semenakutkan itu." Lay masih mengikuti Kai.

"Bukan hanya itu, aku tidak mau terlihat seperti vampir."

"Kau masih belum melupakannya ya? Ketika.."

"Hentikan, aku tidak mau mengingatnya," Jongin menyela.

"Arraseo, lalu kau mau kemana? Ke club?"

"Hmm.."

"Aku ikut," Lay merangkul pundak Jongin riang.

"Pergi sana, kau hanya akan mengganggu saja."

"Hya! Kau mengusirku? Apa kau lupa aku satu-satunya vampir yang mau berteman denganmu?"

Jongin mendengus. Itu memang benar sebenarnya. Satu-satunya temannya, bukan sahabat. Lay itu sahabatnya.

"Lay?"

"Wae?"

"Pernahkah kau, tertarik pada vampir lain atau mungkin manusia?" Jongin agak memelankan suaranya.

"Wae? Kau menyukai manusia?"

"Mwoya? Jangan baca pikiranku." Jongin tahu, Lay punya kemampuan untuk itu.

"Aniya, aku membaca wajahmu, bodoh. Tertulis jelas di jidatmu."

Jongin mendengus sebal. Apa Lay tidak tahu ia siswa paling pintar di sekolahnya? Berani sekali mengatai dirinya bodoh.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Aku belum punya rasa seperti itu. Asalkan kau tahu Kai, vampir itu hanya akan mencintai sekali untuk seumur hidupnya."

"Aku bukan vampir."

"Tapi kau punya darah vampir, jangan terus mengelak."

Jongin terdiam. Apa ia menyukai Sehun? Mencintai pemuda kikuk itu? Ia menolak mengakuinya tapi rasa senang yang ia rasakan ketika bersana Sehun bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Ia menikmatinya. Ia menyukai bersama pemuda pucat itu. Tapi cinta? Bagaimana bisa ia bisa mencintai seorang manusia?

...

.

...

To Be Continued


End file.
